Illyasviel von Einzbern (Fate/Kaleid)
|-|Ruby Magical Girl= |-|Zwei Form= |-|Saber Install= |-|Lancer Install= |-|Rider Install= |-|Caster Install= |-|Assassin Install= |-|Burning Sword= Summary Illyasviel von Einzbern (Fate/Kaleid) is the Master of Magical Ruby (Mystic Code) and the main protagonist of Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Ilya is very different from her Fate/Stay Night counterpart in many different ways. She was born directly to be utilized in the fourth Fuyuki Holy Grail War, and she was given the knowledge needed at birth. Her father and mother, Kiritsugu and Irisviel, had been discussing completely abandoning the ritual and the Einzbern family, and Irisviel was given the final choice. They decided when Ilya was eight months old, and sealed her magical abilities and her memories up until that point. They remained within her as a separate personality, Kuro, that continued to accrue the same memories as her. She was brought to Fuyuki from the Einzbern castle and raised as a normal child along with her adopted brother, Shirou. Their parents were away for long periods of time, so they were left with Sella and Leysritt much of the time. She had a normal life for ten years without any knowledge of her background, and had no idea about her parents' activities. Illya lives as a normal 10-year-old girl with her family in Fuyuki City, not knowing her true nature as a Grail conduit. One day, when she's having a bath, she met Magical Ruby and accidentally made a contract. Rin then confronts her to take Ruby back, but Ruby refuses to return to Rin. So, Rin appoints Illya as her "servant", to collect the Class Card that appears in Fuyuki. Illya exhibits a cheerful and positive attitude; but unlike her counterpart, she is shy and easily flustered at the beginning. In her first fight, she is shown to be agile but rather cowardly. Also Illya is an ardent fan of anime much to Sella's disappointment. She secretly harbors feelings for her brother, Shirou, something that Ruby highlighted much to her embarrassment. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C with Magic Spam, likely 7-C with Schneiden and Magic Blade, at least 7-C, possibly higher with Fully Charged Magical Beam | At least 7-A with Magic Spam, at least 6-C with Magical Spear, at least 5-B with Quintet Fire | 9-B '''with Assassin Installed, '''Low 7-C '''with Rider or Caster Installed, at least '''7-B '''with Lancer or Saber Installed and Caster Installed's most powerful magic, at least '''7-A with Saber Installed's fully charged Excalibur and Rider Installed's Bellerophon | Unknown, at least 6-C '''with Burning Sword equipped '''Name: Illyasviel von Einzbern, Illya Origin: '''Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya '''Gender: Female Age: 10 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Grail Conduit, Class Card User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, go to the Mirror World, Energy Blasts, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Barrier Creation, Transform | By using cards: Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Excalibur generates a dislocation in space while also shooting a concentrated beam of holy energy, Regeneration Negation and Causality Manipulation via Gae Bolg, can negate lower-rank magic, including contracts via Rule Breaker, Mystic Eyes of Petrification in Rider Installed Form, Invisibility and can create clones and decoys in Assassin Installed Form Attack Potency: Small Town level (can hurt a Shadow Servant), Town level (easily cut a Shadow Servant down), at least Town level | At least Mountain level (easily break Gilgamesh's Ig-Alima), at least Island level (destroy Gilgamesh's God Shield which can block Illya and Miyu's fully charged magical beam enhanced by Rin's Welt Ende and Kuro's fully charged Excalibur arrow together without a scratch), at least Planet level (blow Gilgamesh's fully charged EA away with his giant demon form and a mountain below him) | varies from Wall level '''to '''Mountain level depend on which card she's using (installed forms are likely close to their FSN counterparts except Assassin Installed form which is very weak) | Unknown, at least Island level (destroy Ainsworth's Giant Cube, which can tank the whole fully charged Excalibur, along with the mud flow and all mud Servants in one hit) Speed: At least Hypersonic | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions, possibly higher (dodged all of demon Gilgamesh's attacks while spam a lot of spells) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via scaling with Servants Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Below average to Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Class H '''| '''Unknown, possibly Class TJ via scaling with Servants Durability: Town level with lowest power barrier (tank Beatrice's Mjolnir strikes), can use a lot of Small Town level Star Wall for defense (each Star Wall can block some weak magic spells spam before break), at least City level with highest power barrier (tank a Shadow Berserker's attack) | Unknown | varies from Wall level to Mountain level depend on which card she's using (installed forms are likely close to their FSN counterparts except Assassin Installed form which is very weak) Stamina: Very High (fight against Ainsworth Family from morning till night) Range: From melee range to hundred kilometers Standard Equipment: Magical Ruby, Class Cards Intelligence: Normal 10-years-old girl with some talents in magic Weaknesses: Her magical girl form is very weak in close combat, her zwei form will slowly drain her life and damage her organs, her class card install form will break out if she took fatal damage, her class card need some hours before she can re-install it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Transform:' Illya transforms into her Magical Girl form. *'Magical Blast:' Illya shoots a Magical Blast at her enemy. *'Scatter Blast:' Illya shoots a lot of Magical Blast at her enemy. *'Fully Charged Magical Beam:' Illya charges her magic for a while and shoots a very powerful beam to the enemy. *'Magical Sword:' Illya creates a small magical sword at the tip of her stick to slashes her enemy. Even though the blade is so small, she can cut Shadow Berserker to 2 pieces. *'Schneiden:' Illya creates a very powerful magic blade and fire at the enemy. *'Magical Spear:' Illya creates a huge spear of magic which can easily pierce Gilgamesh's God Shield. Can only use in Illya's Zwei Form. *'Illya & Miyu Excalibur:' A combo skill. Illya and Miyu together creates 9 Excaliburs and fire their fully charged Excaliburs to terminate their enemy. *'Quintet Fire:' Illya's most powerful attack up till now. This attack is stronger than Gilgamesh's fully charged EA with the cost of her body is damaged a lot. Can only use in Illya's Zwei Form. *'Install:' Illya installs a Class Card to become as strong as a Servants. Key: Magical Girl | Zwei Form | Card Install '''| '''Burning Sword Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier